


Snowy Days

by -catalyst (xo_thefirst)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst
Summary: Winter makes Kei drowsy.Tetsurou comes home.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Snowy Days

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day!! <3

From this distance, the snow appears the same as it always has been. Pure, white, soft. It reflects the rays of the sun as it travels higher in the sky, creates a crystalline appearance that could be considered magical, beautiful even, if Kei really thinks about it. But, he can’t. He’s too drowsy, entranced with the scenery in front of him, that he gets pulled under the hands of sleep, the combination of the blankets surrounding him and the space heater warming up the entire room too tempting an offer in the early morning.

When he wakes again, it’s to see that he can’t exactly, well, _see_. Everything is blurry, from the coffee table in front of him to the scenery of—probably—melting snow through the large windows of the living room, and he realizes belatedly that his glasses aren’t on his face. He can see the shape of them on the table and he idly wonders how they got there. The blankets are still wrapped tight around him and, distantly, remembers that he’s not even in the bedroom. He hates how the winter season makes him so much more sluggish, so much more useless, than any other season of the year.

He’s always known it’s the cold weather. It makes him not want to move a single muscle, preferring to stay at home under his covers and listening to music, but he knows he should be doing something productive today. He knows Tetsurou is coming home the day after and he needs to make sure he’s looked like he’s done something else other than wait around for him to come back home from a business trip.

Though, he’s pretty sure he’s still partially in the realm of dreams. He can hear humming coming from the kitchen, a voice that sounds like Tetsurou starting to sing along to the tune, and Kei lifts his head up the littlest bit to squint his eyes in that general direction. The singing gets louder and he stares, wide-eyed, as the figure of Kuroo Tetsurou walks through the kitchen entranceway.

“Oh,” Tetsurou says, abruptly stopping his singing. On most days, it isn’t the most attractive thing to hear first thing in the morning, but on some days like today, Kei welcomes the change. He can see a smile forming on Tetsurou’s face, as he walks closer to him. “You’re awake.”

“Thank you for stating the obvious,” Kei mutters. It comes out without thought, without thinking that he probably could’ve said so many other responses, but he doesn’t dwell on it. He waits for Tetsurou to come closer, to hold the mug of what smells like green tea in front of him, before he wiggles to sit up. It’s a task proven difficult with the way he’s wrapped tight in a blanket cocoon and he frowns when all it does is make Tetsurou laugh. “You weren’t supposed to come home until tomorrow.”

When Tetsurou sits down, Kei immediately flops over onto his side. He feels so much warmer with Tetsurou’s arm wrapped tight around his waist. “Our trip ended a day earlier than expected, so we all decided to book it home when we could.”

There’s only one cup of green tea and Kei realizes that maybe it’s not for him. He must’ve stared at it long enough though, because then it’s being held up to his lips, ready for him to drink. “Come on,” Tetsurou coaxes, when Kei lifts his gaze up to stare at him. “Drink it while it’s still hot.”

So, Kei does.

Kei drinks from the cup slowly, lets Tetsurou feed it to him, because Tetsurou has always been a sap and has always loved doing this for him. He drinks slowly, because when the tea starts to become lukewarm, he’ll turn away for Tetsurou to start drinking it instead. He’s never really had a tongue for hot liquids.

It’s quiet between them as Tetsurou finishes off the drink. It’s not unpleasant, but Kei feels like he should say something. He hasn’t seen Tetsurou in a week, at least—more like nine days—, and he wants to say anything that’ll get him to start speaking to him. He misses his voice, and when he turns to tell him something, anything other than _actually_ saying he misses his voice, he’s caught off-guard by the warm look in Tetsurou’s eyes, the way his lips curve the littlest bit in the softest smile towards him. Tetsurou looks at him like he’s the most incredible person in the world. Kei still can’t comprehend it.

“You better not say my face is the most beautiful thing in this world,” Tetsurou suddenly chimes. “Or else I’ll start to think something _is_ wrong.”

Tetsurou’s face is _definitely_ one of the most beautiful things in this world, but Kei refuses to acknowledge it. He simply snorts instead, moving to rest his head on Tetsurou’s shoulder. “That smile is absolutely disgusting,” he ends up blurting out, feeling like he should sink in a hole and die somewhere. Even after all these years, he’s still having trouble admitting everything that goes on through his mind.

Tetsurou laughs, “There’s my Kei.”

And it’s stupid, because a simple line like that shouldn’t make Kei smile, but it does. Tetsurou understands him and knows that Kei loves that stupid smile of his, even if he can’t say it outright.

“My next trip is in a couple of weeks,” Tetsurou announces, when he settles down and kisses Kei’s temple. “It’ll only last a few days though, probably five max.”

“Where will it be?” Kei notices the dingy old sweatpants Tetsurou is wearing, one from his university days, even though he has three new ones in his closet that could be worn instead. He always asks him why he doesn’t just wear the new ones and finally put these to rest, but Tetsurou is sentimental and will wear them until they fall apart.

“A little closer to home,” Tetsurou answers. There’s a smile in his words and Kei frowns when he recognizes it. “In Miyagi. Sendai.”

Kei rolls his eyes. “Idiot. That _is_ home.”

Tetsurou laughs, amends, “That’s _your_ home.” He pokes his thigh still underneath all the blankets. “This place is _my_ home. Well, my old home?”

Kei understands but also feels like he _doesn’t_ understand. “Tokyo _is_ your home,” he mutters, trying to push away enough to glance at Tetsurou when he hums. “It can’t also be your old home.” His breath hitches when he sees the love practically pouring out of Tetsurou’s eyes, the way the other reaches up with his free hand to gently guide him in with curled fingers underneath his chin. His eyes close automatically when he feels warm lips touch his, practically feeling himself melt into the love of his life.

“I guess you’re right,” Tetsurou murmurs, pulling away enough to kiss Kei on the corner of his lips. Kei wants him to shut up so they can kiss some more. “But Tokyo back then is my old home because it doesn’t have you in it. _This_ Tokyo is my new home because it does.” He hums when Tetsurou kisses him on the lips again. “You’re home, Kei.”

It takes another minute and another kiss for the words to register in Kei’s head but when they do, he immediately groans. He sits up, fights his way out of the blankets he’s wrapped around himself, and scrubs his hands down his face. He feels his cheeks burning up, a red flush probably making its way from his ears to join his face, and he quickly grabs for the empty cup before making his way to the kitchen. “You’re embarrassing,” he calls back, refusing to turn around when he hears Tetsurou’s laugh. “The absolute worst.”

“Oh, you love it, though!”

Kei does, but he doesn’t want to admit it. “You’re awful,” he says in return, relishing the cold water when he turns on the tap to clean the cup. This gives him a reprieve, a chance to cool down, and he groans when he realizes he never put on his glasses. He doesn’t want to go back outside and get it though, not when Tetsurou is giving him a chance to recuperate. “Idiot,” he mutters, glaring at the empty sink. The cup is in the rack to dry and now he has to squint if he wants to remotely see anything.

The empty pan on the stove catches his attention. It isn’t hot when he hovers his hand over it and he can see the fresh eggs sitting in a bowl next to it on the counter. There are vegetables lying on top of a clean cutting board and Kei can’t help attempting to look around to see if anything else is out of place. He doesn’t see anything else that’s different and he glances to the entranceway when he hears Tetsurou call out, “I’m coming into the kitchen now. Prepare yourself!”

Kei hates that he stays still long enough by the stove for Tetsurou to come up to him and hand him his glasses. He also hates that when he can finally see clearly, it’s to see Tetsurou winking at him. “How do I look now? Hotter than before?”

Kei shrugs, “Eh.”

“That’s better than negative fifty!” Tetsurou exclaims. He’s too excited too early in the day and Kei walks away from him to fall into a chair at the kitchen table. It’s still chilly, but he knows it’ll warm up once the stove is turned on and Tetsurou starts cooking breakfast for them. “Omelettes with lots of veggies and strawberry waffles are on the menu,” he announces, grabbing the apron, flour, and other ingredients from the pantry. “Anything else?”

Kei wants to say, ‘you,’ but he doesn’t. He simply shakes his head, putting his chin on his open palm, and adds on, “You know I can’t eat anything more than that.” He hears for Tetsurou’s affirming hum and then he’s getting to work.

Within no time at all, Tetsurou starts singing again. It’s a low hum that turns into a low chorus and Kei watches him with attentive eyes. He can see Tetsurou’s little wiggles when he starts to dance and Kei feels a sudden, overwhelming wave of affection wash over him. Tetsurou is energetic at the most random of times, that it seems almost continuous if he weren’t looking out for it.

It’s endearing, to say the least. He cooks and cleans when he’s home and Kei feels spoiled whenever Tetsurou leaves and he ends up having to take care of the house instead. It’s not that much work, honestly, but Tetsurou’s always said he’s liked taking care of him and Kei can’t help but simply go along with him. He tries to repay him in kind and he likes seeing Tetsurou’s surprised expression whenever he kisses him in public or buys him flowers on days that he’s home. He especially likes it when he can make Tetsurou laugh, the true, genuine kind where his eyes crinkle and his smile is at its warmest. He lives for those days, but they’re rare and few in-between and Kei misses him.

“I was thinking you should come with me when I go to Sendai,” Tetsurou suddenly says, looking over his shoulder. There’s a questioning look in his eyes and Kei hums in response. “Don’t you have a few days off coming up soon? It’ll be nice to see everybody together again.”

Kei rolls his eyes at the reminder, “Yamaguchi is probably going to start crying and only say, ‘Tsukki, you look so much happier now!’”

At that, Tetsurou laughs, turning back to the food on the stove. “He isn’t wrong, you know. He’ll probably want to go out for drinks, too. Along with the rest of your friends.” He pauses for a bit. “I wonder if they’re even all there? Maybe not. I’m pretty sure Kageyama is traveling, too. Hinata, maybe, since Kenma texted me the other day saying he’s coming home soon.”

Kei loses track of what he’s saying. Sure, he misses all of them, but he misses Tetsurou more and he doesn’t hesitate when he gets up from his seat to let him know as much. He slides his arms around his waist from behind, making sure his hands stay underneath the apron to avoid accidentally getting burned, and he can feel Tetsurou’s surprise at his action.

“Kei?”

Kei hides his face in Tetsurou’s neck when he tries to look over his shoulder again. He hides the blooming smile on his face but knows Tetsurou can feel it against his skin. He can hear him chuckle in response.

“Think we can go together this time?” Tetsurou asks again, and he’s such a fool. Kei loves him so much. “If you want to make it a big party, I can drag Kenma to come with us. I’m sure the others will be more fascinated with him and we can sneak off.”

“You’re absolutely terrible,” Kei mutters. “I actually like Kenma. Leave him alone.”

Tetsurou laughs and Kei can feel it in his whole body. “Don’t remind me,” he says, “Kenma reminds me every chance he gets whenever we get into an argument.”

Kei has no idea why he would ever be mentioned in their fights, but he likes knowing he’s always on Tetsurou’s mind. “You know I’d always choose you over Kenma any day,” he murmurs anyways, because as much as he likes Kenma, he wouldn’t want to wake up to his face every morning.

“Good.” Tetsurou chuckles and Kei moves with him when he reaches to grab the strawberries. “Are you going to stick to me all day or?”

Kei only squeezes his arms tighter and he can hear Tetsurou’s smile in his hum. He never really got to say it earlier, but Kei really does love him. He wants to be here every time Tetsurou comes back from work, from trips that take longer than a day. He kisses the side of his neck, hears Tetsurou hum in confusion a little louder, before he simply laughs, the kind that Kei loves to hear.

“Welcome home, Tetsurou.”

“Kei, I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever anime/manga+haikyuu!! fic and entirely self-indulgent. i hope it didn't disappoint ;u;
> 
> (title subject to change???)


End file.
